Smith Family Adventures series 1
by Mystic Lover of the fairytale
Summary: The Smiths are a normal family from Ealing Just kidding no they're not, not with parents that have travelled through space and time a genetically engineered boy genius and aliens left right and center On permanent hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is going to be a first in what I hope to be long running AU series entitled "Smith Family Adventures" in this Sarah Jane is married to Harry also a companion of the Doctor they have a 17 year old daughter Vanessa and they just adopted Luke,so the story starts out with "Revenge of the Slitheen"(Keeping the surname Smith)

The blare of the alarm clock woke Vanessa Smith up. She hit the snooze button and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed her bedroom door slowly opening. She grabbed her bat from under the bed, prepared to use it. Vanessa liked to be prepared for anything and Mum and Dad always knocked and waited for her to give permission. Vanessa stood up gripping the bat tightly, ready to hit. A head appeared then, a young boy, about 13 years old, came into the room. Vanessa laughed with relief,she had forgotten about Luke, her younger adopted brother ,who had been created by an alien race called the Bane. Luke was "born" last week ,but he looked thirteen. Mum and Dad had adopted him. He was human with the brain and DNA of 10,000 humans.

"Why are you holding that?" Luke asked gesturing toward the bat. Everything was still new to him. He wasn't sure why his sister was holding a bat.

"Thought you were an intruder." Vanessa said, kicking the bat back under her bed.

"Is that good or bad?" Luke asked, not sure what an intruder was.

"Bad, but you weren't." she looked him up and down. He had his school uniform on and he looked well,"proper"; most of the kids his age would have tucked the tie halfway into their shirt and had their shirt half tucked in. She sighed. Well the teachers would be happy with how he looked anyway.

Vanessa shooed him out of the room, saying she needed to get dressed.

Luke wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. Sarah Jane was at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking a cup of tea. She looked up, her eyes softening when she saw Luke.

"Good Morning." she said.

Luke settled in the chair opposite,

"Good morning." he was reading the front page of the paper. According to the paper there was some sort of new block at the school he was starting at today.

Sarah Jane looked over at Luke,"Would you like some breakfast? There's cereal and Harry made eggs and bacon," she wasn't surprised when he chose cereal, they had found out last week that while Luke was not a picky eater (except peppers he hated peppers) and would basically eat whatever was put on his plate,he really liked the sugar coated cereal and it was a good thing he had been created with good teeth.

"Morning all," Vanessa bounced into the room, giving Sarah Jane a kiss as she made her way over to the stove and served herself some eggs, bacon and toast. She carried her plate back to the table.

"Where's Dad?" she asked, looking around.

"He's at the hospital. You guys should get going." Sarah Jane said.

Vanessa ate a few bites and grabbed her bag,"Come on Luke, I'll give you a lift to school." she offered, swallowing the last bite of toast and after giving Sarah Jane another quick kiss, grabbed her car keys heading out to the car. Luke gathered up his backpack. Sarah Jane walked over to him and gave him a kiss

"Have a good day." she said.

"Bye,Mum." he said as easily as if he'd been calling her that all his life, Sarah Jane smiled,

"Oh no Sarah Jane is just fine." Luke nodded and headed outside and climbed into the car.

line break

They pulled up in front of the school. Vanessa turned to Luke. He looked worried, so she squeezed his hand reassuringly,"I remember my first day, I was nervous, but you get used to it."

"I don't know anyone." Luke said.

"You know Maria." Vanessa said, gesturing toward their neighbour. She had been the first person Luke had met that fateful day in the Bane factory. Luke got out of the car as Maria came over.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey Maria." Vanessa greeted the younger girl.

Maria was staring at the building in awe,"That's a bit flash." she said. Luke and Vanessa looked to where she was pointing.

"It's new." Luke said, recalling what he had read that morning. Maria pulled him along and soon they were lost in a throng of children.

Line break

Vanessa was waiting for them at the end of the day. She got out of the car and waved them over.

"How was it?" she asked, looking at Maria,but directing her question at Luke.

"The canteen food was off." Luke said. getting into the passenger seat

"And the headmaster kept farting in assembly. It smelled weird" Maria said, climbing into the back seat.

"How bad was the canteen food? I remember I always hated the school lunches." Vanessa said, smiling .

"It was mouldy, tomorrow I'm bringing my own lunch." Maria said. Vanessa looked over at Luke he had gone quiet and she wondered what he was thinking. They pulled into the driveway and Sarah Jane came out of the house just as Alan Jackson biked up. When he saw his daughter climbing out of Vanessa's car he began to tease her good naturedly.

"I'm going to go start on tea." Vanessa said, pulling Luke toward the house with her. She really wanted to get Luke alone so she could ask him his day had really gone,but he disappeared up the stairs before she could ask. She sighed and busied herself with getting the tea on;hamburgers and chips. A few minutes later her mothercame in. "I have an article to write. How did Luke's first day go?" she asked.

B/N; Is it Mum or Sarah Jane? Might want to stick with just one.

"Not sure, he didn't say." Vanessa shrugged.,"Maybe he'll tell you."

"I'll be up in the attic." Sarah Jane said,"Tell Luke, okay."

Vanessa nodded and turned the oven on when the power went out,

"Great" she muttered, hoping it didn't last long. Mum would know; she had her scanner that not only detected alien life but did other things too. She climbed the stairs to the attic. Luke was up there too.

"Power's out." she said unnecessarily. She sat down on the sofa bed,"Wonder how long it'll last. Have you checked the power grid."

"Her scanner isn't working." Luke said.

"Neither is Mr. Smith." Sarah Jane said, gesturing toward the wall where their super computer, Mr. Smith was stored. Vanessa frowned. Mr. Smith had a back up generator that was supposed to kick on if a power surge ever happened, that's what is was there for . As quickly as it went out, the power came back on again, the laptop booted up, and Vanessa could hear the TV downstairs come on. Luke stood up.

"I'm going to go do my homework." he headed downstairs. Vanessa stayed behind and looked at Sarah Jane,"Did he talk to you?"

Sarah Jane nodded,"He said he kept making social mistakes,I told him he was still learning, still new to the world."

Vanessa nodded,"I'll talk with him too." she offered. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. Luke was sitting at the table surrounded by his school books and papers. After checking on the burger and fries,she pulled out a chair and sat across from him.

"I remember I used to put off doing my homework. Mum always used to threaten to take away my telly watching privileges if I didn't get to it." Vanessa said, laughing,"I hated maths especially."

Luke looked up, "I like maths,it's easy, it fits."

"So how was school really, apart from what you and Maria told me?" Vanessa pressed.

"I don't fit in and I don't know anyone except Maria and Clyde. Sarah Jane says I'll learn." Luke said.

"Sarah Jane?" Vanessa looked confused, wondering why Luke didn't call her Mum. Come to think of it, he didn't call Harry Dad either. She'd have to tell them he should call them Mum and Dad. They _were_ his parents.

Line break

Later that night, after Luke had gone to bed, Vanessa found both her parents in the front room watching the news. Vanessa sat in the armchair.

I've been thinking about Luke." she began.

Sarah Jane gestured for her to go on and Vanessa continued,"He's your son and my brother, adopted, true, but he's ours in every sense of the word, so he should call you Mum and Dad, don't you think, and I think he wants to." she pointed out

Harry looked at Sarah Jane,"Nessa's right, he's a Smith, and we are his parents."

Sarah Jane nodded and Vanessa smiled and settled back to watch TV.

A/N: Slitheen coming up next

B/N;This is really good. You tend to have commas instead of full stops, and you don't put commas where they're meant to go, but I fixed that up. This chapter was very Harry light. Is he going to feature more in later chapters?

Also, I noticed that you forgot to put question marks when people asked questions a few times.

Other than that, I really enjoyed it and I look forward to reading more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I love the Sarah Jane Adventures tv trope page,I could spend hours on there. Anyway,I am changing Vanessa's age to 20 why because I can.

Disclaimer : I own Vanessa that's it no one else

Maria came round just as they were eating breakfast. Sitting in the chair opposite Luke, she reached for a piece of toast as Sarah Jane handed her a cup of tea,"Second day." Maria said, smiling at Luke. She reached in her backpack and held up a brown bag.

"Brought my own lunch." she said as Vanessa came into the kitchen,"Hurry up you two if you want a lift." she said, heading outside. Maria stuffed her lunch back in her backpack and followed Vanessa out to the car. Luke stayed back, gathering up his books and putting them in his bookbag. he pulled his jacket on, and Sarah Jane walked him to the door. Studying his timetable he turned to Sarah Jane.

"I have science club today." he said.

"You'll do fine." Sarah Jane said. Luke nodded and climbed into his sister's car. Vanessa waved and backed out of the drive, heading toward the school. She looked over at Luke. He was reading his history book, just reading he wasn't even studying for a test or doing it for homework, he was just reading. It amazed Vanessa that her brother was a genius, but then of course he was, he did have the brain of 10,000 humans in that head of his,and he learned fast too. She pulled up in front of the school and cut the engine.

"Thanks Vanessa." Maria climbed out of the car. Vanessa smiled as she caught Luke's arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Are you okay? Mum told me about yesterday." she asked.

"I'm nervous. What if I make more social mistakes?" Luke said worriedly.

Vanessa smiled kindly,"Well,it won't be the end of the world will it? You're a teenager, you're supposed to make mistakes. Believe me, everyone makes them." she patted his hand,"You'll be fine." she said.

Luke nodded and got out of the car. He caught up with Maria and grabbed her hand. Maria smiled secretly as some kids hooted and hollered, teasing them.

line break

Some things did not make sense to Luke. Actually a lot of things didn't make sense to Luke. Right now the school didn't make sense to Luke,there was something strange about it as if it should be bigger than it really was. Clyde stood next to him, asking him questions and he answered while trying to figure out the mystery of the school. When he did, he turned toward Clyde.

"Go home." he said, not meanly, just telling him. He walked off to where the building supposedly ended and listened to Clyde's footsteps. His mind was on how to get into the room because he knew instinctively that's what it was; a secret room. He paced back and forth, his mind going full force until it came to him. A door handle, and he knew where too. He placed his hand on the exact spot and smiled when the wall slid open. He stepped into the room, looking around . There were all sorts of machines, some with buttons and levers.

The headmaster came out of the shadows, grinning. An evil glint in his eyes, he lunged toward Luke but was too slow. Luke ran out of the room as the door slid closed running out of the new wing. He caught up with Clyde and Maria.

"I found a secret room." he said, a thrill of delight and wonder in his voice as they ran toward the exit only to find themselves trapped.

Line break

Vanessa pulled her car in the drive and headed up the stairs. She was about to go to her room when she heard voices coming from the attic. She made her way up the stairs to find Mr Smith out, a map of the world on his screen. Mum, Luke, Maria and a boy she didn't recognise were in front of Mr Smith.

"What's going on?" she asked the four of them.

The boy answered,"Your brother told a bunch of aliens how to destroy the world." he held out his hand,"I'm Clyde Langer."

Maria rolled her eyes,"Shut up,Clyde. It was an accident."

Vanessa turned to Sarah Jane,

"Aliens?" she asked/

"Slitheen a family race from-"

"-Raxacoricofallapatorius." Luke said automatically.

Vanessa nodded,"So how did Luke tell these Slitheen how to destroy the world?"

"I thought it was a science project I gave them an equation." Luke said, looking dejected. Maria walked over to him.

"Listen, anyone could have made that mistake." she said. Clyde walked over rolling his eyes.

"No, only he could." he said. Vanessa was about to defend her brother,but Maria beat her to it.

"Shut up,Clyde."

The boy grinned and flung one arm around Luke's shoulders,the other around Maria's,

"Let's all have a High School Musical moment a group hug will sort things out." that seemed to break the tension. Vanessa could see the worried look go out of Luke's eyes.

"So." she turned her mother,"How do we stop these things?"

The Slitheen had been defeated,who knew that vinegar could come in so handy?

"You were brilliant." Vanessa said to Luke, ruffling his hair. He didn't pull away like most teens his age would have done. They were in the front room. Maria had left with Clyde and Mum was up in the attic.

"That's what Mum said, but I messed up." Luke said.

"We all make mistakes," she started, then stopped, realising,"You called her Mum,not Sarah Jane."

Luke shrugged,"Well she is, and Harry's my Dad. I should call them Mum and Dad." he said simply, opening up his English book. Picking up the remote, he switched the TV on. Vanessa knew that unlike most kids the TV wouldn't distract Luke. The first week he had spent all day and night glued to the TV, pestering them with questions. Under normal circumstances it would have been annoying, but Luke was far from normal, so Vanessa,Sarah Jane and Harry tried to answer the onslaught of questions as best they could, But this was Luke. Simple answers didn't cut it, he wanted to know the ins and outs of every episode and why the characters did what they did.

But when he started asking questions about cartoons, Harry finally said. "It's a cartoon,it's not supposed to make sense." he had told Luke.

Vanessa grabbed a book off the table. She had an exam she should be studying for, but really couldn't be bothered. The two of them read in silence the only sound the TV.

"Nessa." Luke began, breaking the silence. He closed his book, waiting for his sister to look up. When she did, he continued."Did Mum tell you what she and Dad used to do?"

"Travelling through space and time with the Doctor? Yes, when I was ten." Vanessa recalled being fascinated by her parents' stories about travelling through space and time with a mad man in a box.

"Have you ever met him?" Luke asked,"I've seen pictures in the attic, his face changes."

"Mum says he regenerates." Vanessa explained,"I've never met him before ."

"I think the Slitheen have been here before,Mum said something about it today,but the Doctor defeated them,that's why they were back for revenge." Luke said. His mobile went off and he answered it. Vanessa left the room to give him some privacy. Luke watched her leave and turned back to his conversation with Clyde; he wanted him to come down to the park just to hang out. He told him he'd be there as soon as he could. He headed up to the attic and found Sarah Jane and Vanessa in a deep conversation.

"I'm going to the park to see Clyde." he said when there was a break in the conversation.

"Be careful. Do you have your mobile?" Sarah Jane asked.

Luke nodded and held up his phone. Crossing the room, he gave Sarah Jane a kiss and bounded down the stairs. Vanessa turned towards her mother."You were worrying too much. Luke's smart, he could handle himself in an alien attack."

"Alien attack yes,but what about human threats?he's only a week old,Nessa, even though he doesn't look it." Sarah Jane fretted. She smiled, shaking her head,"I'm worrying too much,you're right. Luke is smart."

Vanessa put her around her mother's shoulder,"Clyde will watch out for him." she assured her. Mother.

They went out for dinner, meeting up with Alan and Maria at the local pizza place. Clyde tagged along. After begging some money off the adults, the three teenagers headed toward the arcades located in the back of the pizza parlour.

"I don't understand this." Luke said gesturing toward the video game. Maria came over,"It's a shooting game,come on, this one is easier." she pulled him toward the driving game. They had been playing for less than fifteen minutes(Luke was winning as Maria kept crashing into the wall) when several older boys came over, they looked to be about eighteen and had shaved heads, piercings and tattoos.

"Come on,Luke." Maria said sliding out of the chair,Luke grabbed her hand and the two of them tried to walk away,but their path was blocked by the tallest of the seven."What's wrong, luv, don't you like our company or would you rather hang around here with a Mummy's boy." he gestured towards Luke,who was gripping Maria's hand so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Maria tried to laugh but it came out sounding weak and pathetic sounding. The boy leered, leaning toward her, and the other boys laughed at her discomfort. Maria glanced at Luke out of the corner of her eye. He looked petrified even worse than when the Slitheen were holding him and Sarah Jane.

"Oi!" Clyde strode over angrily,"Leave my mates alone." he said, not caring how big the guys were. They were bullies and that made them small in Clyde's books.

The bully tormenting Maria and Luke turned towards Clyde,"Oho, looks like we got ourself a little hero here, what do you think boys?" he asked his friends. They all grinned and nodded.

Clyde looked as if he were about to punch the boy when they were inadvertently saved by Alan ,"Pizza's ready." he said, taking in the situation; Maria's terrified face, Clyde's look of anger and Luke's look of fear and the way he was clinging to Maria's hand. The boys gave them one last sneer before heading out of the parlour.

Maria sagged with relief,"Thanks, Dad." she said.

"You two all right?" Alan asked, looking at Luke,he was pale, but had let go of Maria's hand. He nodded and the four of them headed back to the table.

"Are you three all right?"Sarah Jane asked, noticing that Luke looked pale, Maria seemed shaken and Clyde looked as if he wanted to hit someone.

"Small altercation with local bullies." Alan explained.

"Anyone hurt?" Harry asked, going into doctor mode and giving the three of them a once over.

"We're fine." Clyde assured them.

Vanessa had her arm around Luke. She could feel him trembling,"Are you okay?" she asked softly,he nodded slowly, his trembling subsiding. Mum had been right, alien attacks Luke could handle. It was bullying jerks that were the problem.

"Who were they? Did they go to your school?" Sarah Jane asked .

Clyde shook his head as Maria said,"They were older, around eighteen."

Sarah Jane nodded .she'd get Mr Smith to do a check of the CCTV when they got home. She looked over at Luke. His head rested on Vanessa's shoulder.

"I think we should probably head home." she said as Harry gathered up their coats.

"Clyde, I'll give you a lift." Harry offered as they headed toward the carport.

"Thanks." Clyde said.

They got into Harry's car, which was bigger than Sarah Jane's green car.

"How's your brother?" Sarah Jane asked when Vanessa came up to the attic.

"Sleeping. He looked scared, Mum. I don't know what would have happened if Mr Jackson hadn't gone over. He doesn't know anything about bullies or how cruel the world can be, it's a good thing he has Maria and Clyde." she curled up on the sofa, she could hardly believe it had been a week since Luke started living with them, it felt like he had been part of their lives forever and she knew Mum and Dad felt the same way.

A/N ; Gorgon chapter up next


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:From here on out I am no longer going to be basing the chapters off episodes ,instead they will be original adventures with mentions of previous adventures based on the episodes

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them I know I don't own them ,except Vanessa she's mine all mine

Some families went on picnics and the worst thing that could happen to them was the threat of rain, but when the Smith family went on a picnic, they ended up having to fight aliens. It started out just an ordinary Saturday, a nice quiet day with no school, work or aliens, so Harry suggested a picnic. Maria and Clyde tagged along so Luke could have someone his age to hang around with. Vanessa, Sarah Jane and Maria packed a basket of food while Harry, Clyde and Luke loaded the car. Everything was fine. While Sarah Jane and Vanessa set up the lunch and Harry gave them a hand, Clyde and Maria had dragged Luke off to check out the nearby play ground, or rather, Maria dragged Luke off and Clyde, despite claiming he was "too cool for playgrounds" went with him.

The play area was empty. There were no children using any of the equipment,there was no shriek of laughter as children sped down the massive slide or tried to go as high as they could on the swing. No one dared each other to see how high they could climb the fireman's pole. The merry go round was still and the only movement of the swing was the wind eerily pushing it back and forth.

"This is weird, playgrounds usually aren't this empty." Maria observed, looking around .

"Well,let's go see if they've got the lunch ready. I'm starving." Clyde announced.

Maria rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry," she teased. "Luke,come on,we're going," she called. There was no answer. She sighed and went to go look for him. She found him near the castle-like structure.

"Come on,we're going." she said, turning to leave and expecting him to follow. She had taken a few steps when she realised he wasn't behind her. She turned around again."Luke, come on, Clyde's waiting, and you know what he's like when he gets hungry," she giggled,but the laughter died on her lips when she realised that something was terribly wrong with Luke.

His eyes were blank and his face expressionless. She grabbed his hand, calling for Clyde. The other boy came running .

"There's something wrong with Luke! We need to get him to Sarah Jane and Harry." Maria said. She had never seen Luke like this before.

Clyde waved a hand in front of his friend's face,"Lukey boy, hey, come on snap out of it, look at us." there was no response ,"I'm going to get Sarah Jane." Clyde ran off toward the picnic tables. Maria turned to Luke; he still had the same blank expressionless look on his face.

Clyde returned with Sarah Jane, Harry and Vanessa in tow. Maria was trying to get Luke to talk to her, but was having no success.

"What's wrong with him?" Maria asked.

Sarah Jane was about to answer when Luke spoke, except it wasn't Luke's voice, it was higher and lighter like a girl's, or a young child. "Poor lost souls, they feed me, so hungry. Must feed again and again."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my son?" Sarah Jane demanded, holding out her sonic lipstick and pointing it at Luke. It spoke again.

"I have no name. I'm so hungry, so very hungry. I ate their souls, the children that played here. Went in one child, gobbled up their soul, the next and next, but always I had to leave. They only have one mind, one soul. Couldn't stay long, had to nourish, had to eat, then he came. Oh yes, he came. Your son, not like the others. No, he was different, not like the other children. He has so many souls, so many minds. I could feast forever and ever."

"Not on our son you can't." Harry growled.

"I don't care who or what you are, get out of my son now!" Sarah Jane demanded.

Alien-Luke shook his (it's) head, almost gloating. "No, all these minds and souls. So many, so many."

"What happens to the children after you've emptied them out?" Vanessa asked, afraid of the answer.

"Did they die?" she whispered the last part.

"Not dead alive, but emptied out. I don't kill, I only feed." the alien said.

Clyde and Maria looked confused and Harry explained,"Catatonic, there but not there."

Maria shuddered. That couldn't happen to Luke. His brilliant shining mind would be emptied out and he would know nothing,he'd be a shell of himself.

"Why children? why souls? Surely there must be some other way to get nourishment?" Sarah Jane asked.

"This is how I survive! How I survived for billions of years!" suddenly there was a blood curdling scream and Luke fell to his knees. He looked up, agony in his blue eyes,

"Help me," he whimpered. "Please Mum, please. It hurts, I can't see, I don't want to see." he begged.

Sarah Jane, Harry and Vanessa looked at each other and Sarah Jane dropped to her knees,"Don't want to see what? Luke,what? Tell me please." she pleaded.

"Everyone, everything. It hurts, it hurts. Can't stop, need to stop, tell her...no can't tell ...Don't tell or I'll hurt you...need money, no." nothing Luke was saying was making any sense at all, except he had ten thousand minds in his brain, ten thousand different people's memories all mixed up with his and the alien was picking through them and Luke, poor Luke, was being forced to "watch" these memories .

"Can't you see what you're doing to him?this is killing him! Get out of him now!" Vanessa screamed.

"No! Must feed, need to feed." the alien hissed.

"Why can't you use your lipstick?" Clyde asked, watching in horror as Luke rocked back and forth, reliving everyone else's memories. Memories that weren't his.

"She doesn't want to hurt Luke." Harry explained, watching his wife and sonHe knelt down next to her and Vanessa did the same, looking from her parents to her brother,"What are we going to do? How do we stop this?" she wondered.

Sarah Jane looked at the two of them,"Together,we're Smiths. It's what we do, right."she said firmly. She turned her attention to Luke.

"Fight her, Luke, push her out." she ordered.

"Can't...hurts too much." Luke cried.

"Yes, you can, Luke,you're brilliant. You know you are because your ours, mine and Sarah Jane's, even if you biologically aren't ours." Harry assured him.

"You saved the world the day you were born, not a lot of kids can brag about that." Vanessa said.

Clyde and Maria joined them,"You hacked into an alien computer." Clyde reminded him.

"-And managed to stop the Slitheen when they tried to turn off the sun." Maria said.

"They did turn off the sun though." Clyde pointed out.

"Shut up Clyde." Maria retorted.

"Push her out, you have to do it ." Sarah Jane urged

No! No! Why are you doing this? I need to feed, need to feed, so hungry, so very hungry" the voice was growing weaker, less cocky. Luke opened his mouth and a wispy white cloud floated out and into the air. He collapsed and Vanessa caught him.

"That was it? What is that?" Clyde asked

"Hate to say it, but it's quite pretty." Maria admitted

"It's a Soul Feeder, they're parasites that feed off the souls of other beings, mainly children, it's how they survive." Sarah Jane said,"Except they never feed of human children. It isn't allowed. They mostly feed off alien children it doesn't bother them." she stood up and the others did the same. Harry took Luke from Vanessa and after packing up the picnic stuff they drove home. They dropped Clyde off first.

"Will he be okay?" Clyde asked, gesturing towards Luke. He hadn't opened his eyes or even moved the whole way.

"I'll give him a look over when we get home." Harry assured him.

Clyde nodded and headed up the drive to his front door.

Sarah Jane tried to get Maria to go home,but she insisted on staying. She was worried about Luke. She sat down on the couch in the front room and Vanessa joined her,

"That's one good thing about having a father who's a doctor and knows about aliens and weird things; Luke doesn't have to go to a hospital. You're worried about him." she said after a while.

"Aren't you?" Maria asked.

"Of course I am, he's my little brother. But my worry is different than yours." Vanessa pointed out.

"Is it?" Maria wondered.

"Yes it is." Vanessa replied she wondered if their neighbour had a crush on her little brother. She hid a smile. She knew that despite looking like a normal 13 year old, Luke was just a baby. He probably only saw Maria as a good friend, not anything else.

Sarah Jane came into the room.

"How is he?" Vanessa asked

"Fine physically, tired though. He'll probably be asleep for a while. Maria, your Dad's probably wondering where you've got to." Sarah Jane hinted at the younger girl.

Maria nodded, "I'll be by tomorrow then." she promised before heading out.

Vanessa turned toward her mother,"Are you okay?" she asked.

Sarah Jane gave a small laugh,"I'm not the one who had to fight an alien in my head, was I?" she asked.

"I know,b ut when Luke was reliving all those memories, I saw your face, Mum." Vanessa recalled,"You were nearly crying."

"Your brother has so many memories in his brain and most aren't even his, he has all the good and bad and some really horrible ones too." Sarah Jane sighed.

Vanessa squeezed her mother's hand."Luke will be all right." None of them could foresee the consequences of the day's events.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke didn't want to be fussed over any more. All Sunday long, Sarah Jane ,Harry and Vanessa fussed over him. On Sunday evening, he felt a new emotion, like he wanted to scream and yell or hit something every time they asked him if he was feeling all right. He tried to ignore the feeling, but since he wasn't sure what the feeling was, he couldn't do much. He thought of asking Sarah Jane, but she was writing an article and he didn't want to interrupt her. He couldn't ask Vanessa because she was gone for the day and Harry was at the hospital. He tried asking Mr Smith, but Mr Smith was not familiar with human emotions and could not provide Luke the answer he needed. He decided to go next door to Maria's and see if she could help. He called Maria and she answered on the third ring, telling him to come right over after he told her his problem.

"Annoyance" Maria explained ten minutes later. The two of them were in the Jackson's kitchen, a plate of biscuits in front of them. "It's normal," she said, going to the refrigerator and coming back with two cans of ColaB/N; or Coke? We say Coke where I live, but I'm not sure. She sat down and handed him one.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

Maria laughed. "It's not bad, it's just an emotion. Everyone feels that way sometimes. I get annoyed with Dad sometimes but it goes away,s o it'll go away for you too, don't worry. Why do you feel annoyed?"

"At home, they all keep asking if I feel all right and I do, I feel perfectly fine. I had a bit of headache, but it's gone. The thing is, Mum, Dad and even Vanessa keep asking me if I really feel all right and I keep telling them, 'Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine,' but they don't believe me." Luke replied, playing with the can.

"Well; Saturday was a bit worrying. I mean, you were more or less possessed by an alien who fed on children's souls and you were something of a buffet for it. We were all worried." Maria reminded him .

Luke looked at her, confused. He didn't remember that at all, but it might be the reason why everyone was fussing over him. He had to ask his Mum exactly what happened Saturday. He pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I have to go, I need to talk to Mum," he told Maria. She nodded and walked him to the door.

"Good luck ," she said. He nodded, ran across the street and burst into the house. He found Sarah Jane in the kitchen on her laptop. She looked up and smiled when she saw Luke.

"Were you at Maria's?" she asked as he pulled out a chair.

He nodded. "She was helping me with a problem," he said.

Sarah Jane was glad that Maria was helping Luke. He was smart academically, but when it came to human emotions he had no idea. She knew something was bothering him, but she didn't want to press the issue .

"Did she help?" Sarah Jane asked.

Luke nodded. "She said you guys were worried because of what happened on Saturday,but I don't remember what happened Saturday. Maria said there was an alien, but I don't remember that."

"What do you remember from Saturday?"Sarah Jane asked

Luke closed his eyes, concentrating, then opened them again,"We went on a picnic?" he asked, unsure.

Sarah Jane nodded," Do you remember who we went with?" she asked

"Maria and Clyde?" he looked at her.

"Do you remember anything else from yesterday, like where the three of you went?" Sarah Jane asked, wondering why Luke couldn't remember what had happened the day before. He had perfect memory and remembered everything. Perhaps the experience was so horrible that he'd just blocked it out.

He shook his head, "Maria said there was an alien,but I don't remember an alien. Was there an alien?"

"A soul eater." Sarah Jane told him.

"She said I was possessed. Was I ?" Luke looked at her.

"It did enter you, but you pushed it out, you fought it. Are you certain you don't remember?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't remember that at all." Luke said. They heard the front door open and close and Vanessa entered the room, carrying grocery bags

"What's that for?" Luke asked motioning to the bags.

Vanessa smiled. " A surprise dinner," she looked through the bags and groaned,

"I forgot something " she looked at Sarah Jane. "Mum, do you mind picking up some olives? I don't feel like going back out again"

Luke was looking through the bags and noticed a can of olives. He pulled them out. "But Nessa, there's olives here."

"Not the right kind." Sarah Jane shared a secret smile with her daughter. She knew what Vanessa was planning. She did this every year for her and Harry's anniversary. Vanessa would pretend to have forgotten something and send her out to get it and when she came home,Vanessa would have a lovely meal ready for her and Harry.

Sarah Jane grabbed her keys and kissed them both goodbye. As soon as she was out the door, Vanessa turned to Luke,"Want to help me?" she asked.

"With what?" he asked .

"I'm making dinner for Mum and Dad; it's their 20th anniversary." Vanessa said, pulling stuff from the bag. "Tonight is special."

"Why is that special? You make dinner sometimes." Luke asked.

"Tonight's different though, it's a celebration of sorts. Pass me those green onions." Vanessa said. Luke handed them to her.

"Does everyone have anniversaries?" he asked.

"In a way, people celebrate birthdays, those are anniversaries." Vanessa started chopping the onions.

"I don't have a birthday." Luke stated.

Vanessa stopped chopping and looked at him. Sometimes she forgot that Luke was not like other people, that he had been created, not born. He had no past, just a present and a future.

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

"It makes me feel left out. The other day Clyde, Maria and I were walking through the park and there was a little boy having a party and I want that, but I can't because I wasn't born, I was activated. At school everyone was talking about Missy Anderson's birthday and then they started talking about their birthday party memories and when they asked me about my birthday memories I didn't know what to say," he said. "because I don't have any."

"Next time someone asks, just tell them the children's home you grew up in had too many kids and birthdays weren't celebrated." Vanessa said. Their cover story for Luke was that he had grown up in a children's home. It was on the adoption forms Mr Smith had forged. "That should stop the questions"

Vanessa wondered if there were other things that made Luke feel left out, things that most people took for granted. Halloween was coming up and it would be his first. Most thirteen year olds were at the age where they thought they were too old to go trick or treating, but since Luke had never been, she wanted to take him. She didn't want to embarrass him, though. That was the problem with having a brother who looked younger than he was, people looked at Luke and saw a thirteen year old boy, but in reality he was about a month old. He still didn't understand about humans. He tried, and Clyde and Maria helped out too, but there were certain things he said or did that weren't normal for most people. The first week when they went to the grocery store, Sarah Jane had told him to go grab some cereal, (this was before they knew that with Luke you couldn't just tell him something vaguely because he tended to take it literally), he came back with an armful of cereal boxes, as many as he could carry. Sarah Jane made him all but two boxes back and from then on whenever she, Harry or Vanessa wanted him to do something they were very detailed.

"You could maybe have some sort of party, if you want. Let's see what Mum and Dad say about it, okay." Vanessa said.

Luke nodded and Vanessa smiled at him, "So have Clyde and Maria told you about Halloween?"

Luke nodded. "Clyde says it's not cool to dress up, that it's for little kids, but Maria says she still dresses up and she's going to this year."

"What do you want to do?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know." Luke said honestly.

"A lot of people dress up, even adults." Vanessa said "Children go round to people's houses and ask for candy. It's called 'trick or treating' "Vanessa said

"Maria goes every year, or she used to in her old neighbourhood. She says Alan can't take her because she has to work, but she wants to go." Luke played with the salt and pepper shakers.

"I could take you and Maria if Mr Jackson is too busy." Vanessa offered.

"I'll call Maria and tell her." Luke jumped up. Vanessa noticed he looked considerably happier. It was the first time he had smiled since Saturday morning, before the stuff with the alien and she knew that everyone fussing over Luke had to be annoying, but they had all been worried about him. He seemed okay now. She watched him leave, leaning against the counter and smiled to herself.

**A/N; So next chapter will be a Halloween chapter .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is based on "Stolen Earth " and "Journey's end"**

Saturday started out the same as any ordinary day. After breakfast, Harry drove to the hospital to start his shift. Sarah Jane went up to the attic to work on a story. Luke followed claiming he had some homework, but they knew it was because he wanted to play with the alien game Sarah Jane had gotten. Vanessa used the peace and quiet to start working on her paper.

Everything was going fine until about half past eight. Then the house was shook. It wasn't even a series of shakes; it was one huge shake. It reminded Vanessa of how she used to jerk her dollhouse around in one fell swoop so all dolls and furniture tipped over. Everything that wasn't bolted down was in a jumbled mess on the floor. Vanessa was jerked off her feet. She scrambled up and ran up to the attic. Books and papers were scattered everywhere. Sarah Jane was checking Luke over for injuries and didn't notice Vanessa standing there. Vanessa started to pick up the mess and glanced out the window; it was pitch black outside.

"Mum!" Vanessa called, her voice strained and panicked. She motioned them over to the window. Luke and Sarah Jane went over to join Vanessa; the three of them stood there looking at a darkened sky. Luke and Vanessa ran downstairs and out the front door while Sarah Jane consulted .

It wasn't just night, looking up they could see planets. Vanessa's jaw dropped and Luke just looked up at the sky in awe. Sarah Jane came out; she looked frightened and her voice was tight with worry as she herded them back into the house and up to the attic.

Luke called Maria. Vanessa walked over to Sarah Jane and put a hand on her shoulder, "What's going on? Why isn't Mr. Smith responding?" she asked.

Luke came back over, "Maria is fine." he said, "Those are planets, why are they so close?"

Sarah Jane was about to answer, when Mr. Smith came on, but the message that came through Mr. Smith was one that made Sarah Jane's blood run cold, totally void of emotion it uttered only one word…

_Exterminate, Exterminate_

Sarah Jane pulled Vanessa and Luke close to her and the three of them stood in total silence. Vanessa knew a little bit about the Daleks, they were horrible ruthless killers. So she also knew why Sarah Jane was so worried. She scared not just for herself, but for Vanessa and Luke who was so young.

For the next ten minutes the small family huddled on the couch as the Daleks' cries echoed throughout the attic. Luke was the first to notice Mr. Smith was trying to communicate with them. A while later the three of them were staring at several other people on screens. One screen showed the former Prime Minister Harriet Jones; another showed a young black woman who was introduced as Martha Jones, a former companion of the Doctor; and the top screen showed three people a good looking man with an American accent who was introduced as Captain Jack Harkness. Vanessa nudged Luke when Jack shamelessly flirted with Sarah Jane. His two assistants were introduced as Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. Vanessa listened as everyone tried to figure out how to contact the Doctor. Jack suggested using the rift and Luke, who had been uncharacteristically silent, piped up with the idea of using Mr. Smith. Vanessa could see that Jack looked impressed with Luke's plan. Sarah Jane introduced her and Luke. After figuring out what to do, everyone went about their respective chores and soon every phone in the world was being connected to the Doctor.

…

"Mum! No you can't" Vanessa pleaded half hour later. Sarah Jane was talking of going to find the Doctor and there were Daleks everywhere rounding up people, "What am I supposed to tell Luke if he asks where you went? What about the Daleks?"

Sarah Jane turned to Mr. Smith, "Mr. Smith, put protective layer around the house, please." She turned back to Vanessa ,"There you see, Mr. Smith will protect you . Look after your brother, but don't tell Luke unless he asks."

Vanessa nodded and Sarah Jane hugged her, then went over to Luke. Vanessa watched as Sarah Jane whispered something to him, then hugged him as well. Vanessa went over to the couch and pulled Luke close to her wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." Vanessa said.

"She went to find the Doctor, didn't she?" Luke asked. Vanessa sighed, she couldn't hide much from Luke, some things he picked up on and others he didn't.

"She could get hurt, Nessa! Why did she go out there?" Luke asked. He sounded very frightened.

Vanessa couldn't really answer, so she tried to distract Luke with a complicated math problem. But he quickly solved it, so she went down and got her physics book from her room and began giving him problem after problem, the distraction worked like a charm .

Vanessa turned to Mr. Smith and asked him to bring up the CCTV feed on the laptop. She angling it so Luke couldn't see if he glanced up. But she didn't need to worry since Luke was engrossed in her physics book. She watched in silent horror as the Daleks coldly killed people, they didn't even have time to scream because they were dead in an instant.

"Mum went out in that?" Luke asked his voice trembling. Vanessa quickly shut off the laptop and turned to Luke. He was pale and trembling, "They just killed them, why?" scared and confused . Vanessa tried to comfort him, but Luke was a mummy's boy. He and Sarah Jane were very close just like Vanessa was daddy's girl. When Vanessa saw Luke was with Sarah Jane, most siblings would be jealous, but Vanessa could not begrudge Luke's relationship with their mother. She stood up and went down the stairs and into Luke's room. She was still impressed by how neat Luke's room was. It didn't even look like a fourteen-year-old's room; there were no clothes on the floor or spilling out of drawers, and his backpack was hung up neatly, not kicked in the corner. Luke wasn't messy because he didn't know how to be. Sarah Jane had told him it was okay if he didn't make his bed sometimes. They were trying to get Luke to act more like a normal fourteen-year-old and he was learning with help from Clyde and Maria, but sometimes he still said and did things that were a bit strange. Vanessa grabbed his bear off the bed, the teddy bear actually used to be hers, but she had given it to him on his first night when he was scared to go to sleep. She went back up to the attic. Luke was on the couch. She sat next to him and handed him the bear.

"Mum will be fine. She's smart and would never do anything dangerous," Vanessa assured her brother, "Want to play a game? Maybe chess?"

"You hate chess," Luke pointed out. Vanessa had to admit that she did. Harry was the only one who played against Luke. Sarah Jane had played once, but she wasn't very good at it, so Luke and Harry were the only ones who played while Sarah Jane and Vanessa watched.

"Trivial pursuit, then," She said getting the game from the cupboard, "it'll help you fit in, some of the questions are pop culture."

They passed the time and didn't notice the Doctor calling them from Mr. Smith. Jumping up they ran to the computer.

"Is Mum there?" Luke asked, Sarah Jane appeared on the screen. Vanessa and Luke laughed in relief as they saw their mother safe and sound in the TARDIS, standing next to the Doctor. They watched as K-9 came out of the locker and connected Mr. Smith to the TARDIS.

The house started shaking, Vanessa clung to Mr. Smith's console while Luke hung onto K-9. Soon the shaking stopped and they got up and ran downstairs and out the door. People were in the streets cheering, clapping, and hugging each other. Some people even kissed others. Vanessa spotted two familiar figures running toward them and she grabbed Luke's hand pulling him toward Harry and Sarah Jane. They met in the middle of the crowded street and hugged each other holding each other as if they couldn't bear to let go. No words were spoken there was no need


End file.
